Invisible Guardian
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Bahkan, kunang-kunang itu tidak tahu kalau ada kunang-kunang dengan cahaya yang paling redup mengikutinya. Menjadi penjaganya yang tak terlihat.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma House Production proudly present…**

**.**

**.**

**Invisible Guardian © Kazuma B'tomat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika aku berlari, aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Aku hanya diam di tempat asing ini.

Dulu, ketika aku masih kecil, aku ingat, aku berlarian di jalan-jalan ini. Berbuat usil pada teman-temanku. Berlaku sesukaku, karena aku tahu, tidak akan ada yang memarahi anak kecil sepertiku. Tapi ketika usiaku bertambah, aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bertidak kekanakkan seperti itu lagi sekarang.

Dulu aku sangat menyukai kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di musim semi, di sebuah padang bunga yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahku. Mama selalu menemaniku ke sana. Beliau banyak cerita tentang kupu-kupu.

Awalnya, kupikir kupu-kupu lahir dari telur dan menetas menjadi indah seperti itu. Ternyata aku salah. Mereka berasal dari ulat yang sangat aku benci karena ulat-ulat itu pernah memakani daun bunga yang kutanam dengan susah payah di belakang rumah.

Kata Mama, mereka bermetamorfosa.

Akupun berpikir, apa mungkin aku akan bermetamorfosa seperti mereka? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sejak awal, aku terus dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Mereka menganggapku sok tahu, padahal aku hanya ingin membantu mereka. Mungkin juga karena cara bicaraku yang sinis.

Tidak ada yang mau dekat dengaku. Tidak satupun.

Aku selalu mencoba untuk bisa terlihat di antara mereka. Berusaha mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas, agar mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Kenyataannya, aku malah semakin dibenci dan tidak memiliki teman.

Setelah sekian lama aku pergi dari desa ini pun, ketika aku kembali, aku datang sebagai orang lain. Tidak ada yang mengenaliku, meski aku memiliki rambut yang paling aneh di antara mereka semua. Tidak ada yang perduli. Mereka menganggapku sebagai bayangan. Tidak pernah dianggap keberadaannya.

Lama-lama aku berpikir, apa gunanya aku ada di sini. Kalau bukannya tugas dari palang merah, organisasi tempatku bergabung sejak tiga tahun lalu, akupun tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Aku berusaha menghapus ingatku tentang hidup di tempat ini. Menganggap diriku berasal dari negeri antaberantah. Berubah menjadi orang lain yang bukannya aku.

Aku tidak memiliki gairah apapun saat bekerja di sini. Tidak ada senyuman di sini. Hanya wajah datar akibat masa lalu kelam yang bisa kutampakkan.

Sejauh yang bisa kulihat, hanya ada tenda-tenda tentara yang berperang di daerah perbatasan ini. Perang memang sudah berakhir dengan kekalahan negara lawan yang berusaha mengambil daerah perbatasan ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dinginnya angin malam kuabaikan. Biarkan saja tubuhku sakit, sehingga aku bisa segera pulang ke kota. Tidak berlama-lama tinggal di tempat memuakkan ini.

Tahu-tahu, sebua mantel menutupi pundakku. Aku mendongak, Sasuke Uchiha, Jendral Muda yang memimpin perang ini, berdiri di sampingku yang terduduk di bawah pohon. Mataku kembali mengawasi puing-puing sisa peperangan yang entah kapan baru akan selesai dibangun karena kurangnya perhatian dari pemerintah pusat terhadap daerah ini.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku tanpa berminat merapatkan mantel yang dia berikan, ataupun rompi palang merah yang kukenakan.

"Kau sendiri?" dia balik bertanya. "Sudah hampir pagi. Dan kau belum tidur."

"Bukan urusanmu, Jenderal."

Berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu cara untuk melupakan kenangan pahit selama tinggal di tempat ini.

Siapapun kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dari dulu dia memang sudah terkenal. Bukan hanya dikalangan gadis-gadis, tapi juga dikalangan warga desa karena dia sering sekali mendapat penghargaan dari kepala desa setiap kali ada lomba tingkat desa.

Dan kini, namanya semakin tersohor di seluruh negeri semenjak menjabat menjadi jenderal termuda sepanjang sejarah negeri ini.

Dia bagaikan magnet yang bisa membius siapapun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Menjadi sosok diam, tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia sama denganku, tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Bedanya, dia akan terus didekati siapapun. Sementara aku akan terus mendekati siapa saja supaya mendapat perhatian.

"Masuk dalam tendamu!" perintahnya dengan suara yang nyaris datar.

"Apa gunanya? Toh sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Tentara-tentara bawahanmu akan bangun, dan perut mereka akan minta diisi kembali," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Setidaknya kau istirahat," katanya lagi.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon kokoh di belakangku sambil tertawa singkat. "Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha memikirkan orang lain?" aku meliriknya yang juga melirikku. Mata kami bertemu. Onyx dan emerald.

Matanya masih sekelam dulu. Tidak ada cahaya berseri-seri di dalamnya. Seakan ada kabut yang senantiasa menutupi kilauan cahaya itu di matanya. Tetap tenang, setenang air di danau.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" aku mengulaingi pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dan itu adalah jawaban terjujur yang pernah kuberikan orang lain sejauh ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengna apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau berubah," katanya.

Aku kembali menatap langit di ujung sana yang masih gelap gulita. Tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi bagaimana di depannya. "Setiap orang berubah. Itu wajar."

"Tapi kau tidak wajar!" Dia berjongkok di sampingku. Aku kembali menoleh. Wajah kami hanya terpaut sekitar satu jengkal. Aku bisa merasakan uap putih yang keluar dari hidungnya keluar, menghangatkan wajahku. "Ada apa denganmu."

"Bagian mananya yang tidak wajar?" Aku berkuat diri menatap langsung ke matanya. Selama ini, tidak ada yang berani menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan setiap kali aku lihat di televisi, presiden tidak pernah melihat ke arah matanya. Hanya ke arah hidungnya. "Bahkan seorang pengikut presiden yang setiap seperti Orochimaru saja bisa berbalik melawan presiden. Terlebih aku yang hanya orang biasa. Akupun bisa berubah."

Dia memegang kedua sisi wajahku. "Topeng apa yang kau pakai? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga aku tidak mengenali Sakura Haruno yang selalu ceria? Katakan padaku!" bentaknya.

"Tidak ada. Waktu yang mengubahku. Kalian juga yang mengubahku. Kenapa juga tiab-tiba kau datang dan bersimpatik seperti ini? Kau tahu? Tidakkanmu ini menggelikan. Kemana kalian semua ketika aku membutuhkan kalian? Ketika aku tersesat sendirian di hutan saat jurit malam? Kalian meninggalkanku semua!" Aku balas membentak sampai napasku sendiri tersenggal-senggal. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku sejak lama! Dari awal kita tidak saling kenal! Tidak pernah kenal! Dan tidak akan kenal!"

Aku bangkit berdiri, melemparkan kembali mantelnya pada Sasuke, dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya ke arah sungai dalam hutan yang kutemukan beberapa hari lalu. Air mataku tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku sakit. Sebenarnya aku ini apa? Kenapa mereka dengan seenaknya keluar masuk dalam hidupku seakan aku adalah tempat umum?

Kenapa?

Apa aku sebegitu tidak layaknya ada di antara mereka, sehingga mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Kupandangi pantulan wajahku pada air sungai. Wajahku menirus. Bibirku memucat, begitupun kulitku. Kupeluk lututku, berharap dengan ini aku dapat menghangatkan diri yang hanya terbalut seragam dinas dan rompi wajib.

Sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Bahkan saat Mama meninggalk empat tahun lalu, tidak ada air mata yang dapat keluar. Apa ini rasanya menangis? Rasanya sakit luar dalam. Hati dan mata. Kukeluarkan segala unek-unek yang selama ini kupendam sendiri dalam hati. Tidak pernah kuberikan pada siapapun, karena siapapun tidak akan ada yang pernah perduli denganku.

Aku benci desa ini.

Aku benci mereka semua.

Aku benci Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku benci hidupku.

Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Aku… benci dunia ini…

Lagi. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sama yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan lagi. Rasa hangat dan nyaman ketika dipeluk nenek. Ketika dipeluk Mama. Apa mungkin… apa mungkin mereka kembali? Apa mungkin?

Kubuka mataku. Sebuah mantel hijau dengan motif khas militer dan sepasang tangan berbalut kemeja hitam merengkuhku dari belakang. Sebuah kepala bersandar di pundakku. Kubiarkan orang itu bertindak sesukanya, sementara aku terus menangis, meneteskan air mata yang kini menganak sungai.

"Apa aku salah?" tanyanya. Suaranya berat dan pelan. "Katakan semuanya…"

Bagaikan tersihir dengan suaranya, aku mengikuti apa yang dia perintahkan. "Aku benci tempat ini. Benci kau, Sasuke Uchiha. Benci diriku sendiri. Benci dunia ini. Benci semuanya." Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin lama mataku semakin terasa perih. Isakkan yang berusaha kutahan, kini malah meluncur dengan lugasnya dari mulutku.

Sasuke masih memelukku dari belakang. Mendengarkan segala umpatan yang aku keluarkan. Entah umpatan itu sudah kuulang berkali-kali atau belum. Dia tetap mendengarkannya dengan setia sambil terus memelukku hingga aku kehabisan kata-kata dan air mata untuk dikeluarkan lagi.

"Aku capek dengan semua ini… Aku mau menjadi normal… Seperti mereka semua… Memiliki banyak teman… Menjadi kesayangan banyak orang… Aku… Aku…"

Aku jatuh tertidur dalam pelukkannya dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi dan dagu. Aku bersandar pada dada bidanya. Kemudia dia membisikkan sederetan kata yang tidak kudengar lagi karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Aku… selalu…" Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat dari kata-katanya.

Tahu-tahu, ketika aku membuka mata, aku berada di satu tenda. Jelas bukan tenda tempatku tinggal selama tugas. Tenda ini jelas jauh lebih bagus dan lengkap dengan penghangat dan futon yang lebih empuk.

Dilihat dari perabotan yang ada, ini seperti tenda tentara karena banyaknya senjata di atas salah satu meja dalam tenda ini. Aku terduduk, dengan kepala yang masih sendikit pusing dan mata perih. Aku tetap menatap sekeliling.

Apa mungkin ini adalah tenda Sasuke? Karena hanya dia yang mendapat kewenangan satu tenda sendiri. Hanya seorang jenderal seperti dia. Aku menatap lipatan kain di atas salah satu meja. Seragam dias yang masih bagus dan rapi, juga secarik kertas.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia tulis. Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti tentang dirinya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti tentangnya.

.

.

_Malam itu, seekor kunang-kunang, pergi terpisah dari kelompoknya. Dia tidak tahu arah mana yang dia tuju. Dia terus masuk ke dalam hutan. Lebih dalam, dan semakin dalam tiap waktunya._

_Lama-lama, kunang-kunang itu sadar, dirinya tersesat. Dia hanya berputar-putar ditempatnya sendiri. Kunang-kunang itu memiliki cahaya yang paling terang dari kunang-kunang dalam gerombolannya. _

_Dia tidak tahu, seekor kunang-kunang lain dengan cahaya paling redup mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Karena kunang-kunang redup itu tahu, dengan cahaya kunang-kunang yang paling terang itu, dia tidak akan tersesat. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada kunang-kunang dengan cahaya paling terang itu._

_Kunang-kunang redup itu mengikutinya, bahkan ketika siang, dan cahaya kunang-kunang yang dia ikuti tidak terlihat lagi. Dan akhirnya dia terus mengikuti kunang-kunang yang paling terang itu hingga malam dan hari berganti. Perlahan menjadi pelindungnya dengan segala kekurangannya._

_Menjaganya dari kejauhan. Menjadi pelindung yang tidak terlihat saat siang ataupun malam._

.

.

Finished at:

Monday, 14 May 2012

Published at:

Saturday, May 26, 2012

00.25 A.M.

Invisible Guardian © Kazuma House Production ® 2012


End file.
